1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centralized power distribution member for motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a centralized power distribution member for feeding power to windings of a stator of a three-phase motor is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-134759 below. This is provided with three annular busbars each including one power feeding terminal to be connected to a power supply and a plurality of connection terminals to be connected to windings of respective U-, V- and W-phases on one side edge and having different radial dimensions and an annular holder made of resin in which as many accommodation grooves as the busbars are concentrically provided, and structured such that the respective busbars laminated in a radial direction in a mutually insulated manner are accommodated by being inserted into the corresponding accommodation grooves of the annular holder.
On the other hand, the power feeding terminal of each busbar is arranged near a predetermined position in a circumferential direction and mounted in a power feeding unit, and each power feeding terminal is connected to a corresponding power supply terminal by bolting in this power feeding unit. Conventionally, a power feeding unit of this type is generally provided to bulge out on an outer peripheral side of an annular holder, such as in order to prioritize bolting operability.
However, if the power feeding unit is provided to bulge out on the outer peripheral side of the annular holder, a radial dimension of a case for accommodating the annular holder is enlarged such as due to necessity to provide the case with an escaping portion for allowing the power feeding unit to escape. This cannot be dealt with in terms of space in some cases. Thus, a further improvement has been desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to realize space saving in a radial direction by suppressing a radially outward bulging amount of an annular holder while satisfactorily maintaining connection operability in a power feeding unit.